Robert Reynolds (Earth-4032)
History Powers The man known as Robert Reynolds was average New York City junkie who broke into a lab, in an attempt to feed his addiction. During his break-in he alerted the security guards to his attempt to steal the chemicals. Robert managed to alluded them and ended up in a hidden lab, where he grabbed a strange formula and drank it. Robert eventually awoke in a pile of rubble and after a few minutes of trying to make his way out he managed to pull himself out of the rubble. After freeing himself he realized that the rubble he was in was the rubble of the lab he was in. Robert then noticed his body had changed, becoming more muscular and stronger. As he was trying to figure out what had happened a group of police officers surrounded him and told him to lay on the ground. Frightened due to the possibility of life in prison Robert accidentally activated his ability to fly, much to his surprise. Robert managed to escape with his ability to fly and eventually found a place to hide and think about his situation. After think hard about what he should do next he decided to become a hero. He then thought the best way to achieve this was to be trained by the greatest hero in the world: Blue Marvel. Partner of Blue Marvel & Void Robert managed to contact Marvel and arrange a meeting. When the two met Robert told Marvel that he got his powers from a lab accident believing that if he told Marvel the truth about being a junkie he would not train him. Marvel agreed to train him and Robert would take on the name Golden Marvel. The duo would fight together for months, but it all ended when Marvel discovered that Robert's claim about how he received his powers was false and he got them from drinking an unknown formula. When Marvel confronted Robert, Robert tried to make an excuse, but Marvel told him he can no longer trust him ending their partnership. After the partnership ended Robert began to go by the alias Sentry and continue to fight crime, but after a couple months Robert began to lose his hold on reality. Robert began operating as the criminal known as the Void who was planning on taking over the world. Robert when not in his Void personality would try to find the Void and defeat him, but would never find him. Robert eventually asked for assistance from Marvel, believing he would know how to find him. After searching for a week Robert and Marvel arrived at the Void's base on a remote island in an attempt to defeat him. As the duo searched the island Marvel discovered the Void was non-other then Robert himself who had been coming to the island and working in his lab. Upon realization the Void persona took over and attempted to kill Marvel, but was soon defeated by Marvel who managed to weaken him. marvel would then send Robert to the Cube, where they brainwashed Robert into forgetting about his super powers and trying to cure his mental illness. The War for Three Worlds Category:Males Category:Former Heroes Category:Villains Category:Earth-4032 Category:Squadron Sinister (Earth-4032) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Invulnerability Category:Photokinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Insanity